Heartbreak
by London Bai
Summary: The alien woke to find himself in trouble with non other than his beloved. Hell hath no fury like Gaz scorned.


**Inspired by Rob Thomas' 'This is How a Heart Breaks.'**

**Disclaimer: Show nor song belong to me.**

**With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

There wasn't a single noise, just silence. A gentle hum of machines doesn't even sound here nor the groan of earth. In the bleak darkness, I woke to this turn of events without any idea of what had happened only moments ago.

I sat up from the warm ground feeling a sense of doom swirling around me. Whatever happened, my organ quivered in anxiety. I'm not one to fear many things, but this... this ominous development seemed familiar and dangerous. Only one person could achieve this kind of fear and awe in me. I brought my hand to my head only to find that my hands were bound to each other as are my feet. Stabs of nervousness shook my form in harsh motions.

I strained to hear anything, but silence just laughed at me. I tested my eyes only to greet darkness with more clarity. This place mocks me with a fury that the Netherworld can't even match. Only one human can hold that much hate in her blood. There! A slight sound to the right of me. A slight chuckle. My fears are true; she has come for me.

"'Don't you wanna go for a ride?'" Her rough voice quotes what I've told her months ago. "'Just keep your hands inside and make the most out of life. Now don't you take it for granted.'"

Once, after my Tallest finally told me the truth about my 'mission', I found her alone in the city park hating the world and the people who live on it. I sat with her and found out that her father now lives in his labs and her brother accepted a position at his paranormal agency leaving her alone. I offered her a ride in my Cruiser and gave her advice to get through life.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the darkness. "Life is like a mean machine; it made the mess out of me. It left me caught between like an angry dream, I was stranded." I could hear a soft sob in her voice. "I was stranded."

"Gaz..." I wanted to speak to her, but she wouldn't hear of it. I suddenly hit the ground and was held captive by strong, soft trembling hands.

"And I'm steady, but... I'm starting to shake." A few tears fall onto me, sizzling my skin when her hands forcefully gripped me and lifted me to my feet. "And I don't how much more I can take."

She chuckled again and threw me across the room. My side had hit a wall with such a force that if I were human, I'd have many fractured ribs. I didn't care, though. I deserved this.

Her feet gave away that she was stalking to my fallen form and lifted me up again. "This is it, now. Everybody gets down." She flipped me over her head and onto the ground. "This is all I can take. This is how a heart breaks."

I attempted to get up, but received a kick to my gut in turn. "You take a hit, now. You feel it break down." The air pressure around me changed and I felt her body warmth near my pounding head. "Make you stay wide awake." She, then, gave me a light kiss on my cheek. "This is how a heart breaks."

I shivered at the touch of her lips. I had almost forgotten how much I love her; before I made the mistake of ending our relationship. But I had a valid reason! I had to leave earth to find a different place where I could belong. I traveled galaxy after galaxy only to find that earth was my home.

Feeling her hate, her anger, I never should have left. I should have known how much she truly loved me back. Weakly, I tried to talk to her, not knowing where she was.

"Gaz?" I paused, waiting for an answer. A small light flicks on revealing a small portion of the room I was kept in.

Her back faced me with the petite candle next to her casting eerie shadows on the floor. "I loved you, Zim. I loved you." She half turned showing me her profile. "Wasn't that enough for you to stay? Never have I loved anyone as deeply as I did for you. Wasn't that enough?"

I stared at her trembling body clothed in naught but a long white poet's shirt and underthings. Her hair, still as radiant purple as ever, laid longer against her back than when I had left and her eyes held more sorrow and pain than I wish she'd ever have.

I struggled to fond my voice. "Gaz, I still love you. I never meant to hurt you, but..."

"'But'?" She faced me with fury blazed in her golden eyes, the candlelight making grotesque figures across her face. "There shouldn't be a 'but' in your excuse! You left me! End of story!"

I moved myself to my knees in hopes to somehow make my way to her, to comfort her, to prove that I loved her still. If only Fate was so kind. The moment I settled myself on my knees she stormed to me and grasped me by antennas, pulling me to an unlit corner. Pain and pleasure surged through me and I know that she knows what happens when my feelers are touched. Once again in darkness, I struggled to see her as she threw me against the dark wall and rattled some chains around. Fearing the worst, I tried to move away only to have icy cold cuffs strap me to the wall.

I growled inhumanly as I listened to her walk away until I could faintly see her form near the candle, but then the light disappeared. I began to rage at her actions towards me. All I did was leave only to come back. I fought against the chains until the light came on again, this time right in front of me. A small table held the burning stick of wax as she glared at me and me at her.

"Do you realize how much I needed you?" She angrily whispered.

I was about to answer when her lips, firm with fury, attacked mine hungrily as her hands pull my head near hers. Suddenly, she removed her frowning lips.

"'Don't you wanna go for ride?'" She quoted me again with disgust lacing her voice. "'Down to the other side.'"

Her warmth intoxicated me. I leaned toward her hoping to catch her lips again. I ached for her, I felt her want and responded to it. I fought against the chains again just to be able to stroke her lonely cheeks, just to feel her soft skin beneath my fingers, but she purposefully stayed out of my reach. The demon fire in her eyes glowed as I watch her face swim deep in thought. How I've missed her so. If only she'd let me prove my love to her. Starting to get unsatisfied, I closed my ruby eyes to avoid the gaze of my darling Gaz.

Gently, I felt warm nimble fingers stroke my punished antenna. Oh, the pleasure that ate away at my mind with every touch she made. I've missed her and her touch so much, I felt as if I could shed tears.

"Feels so good you could cry." The human never missed a thing. "Now won't you do as I told you."

"Anything, my love." I eagerly followed her hands cat-like, still wanting more.

I heard her stifle a laugh. "I remember when you used to be shy. Yeah... once, we were so fine, you and I." A sly tear escaped her gold eyes. "Why you gotta make so hard on me? It's hard on me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but... it's not a mistake. I was running but you got away."

"You have me now." I whispered. "This is it now. All humans can get down now. Let them bow before us."

My face suddenly stung. Her hand poised as if to strike me again. "This is all I can take. This... is how heart breaks. You take my hits now; you feel it break down. I'll make you stay wide awake because this is how my heart breaks."

"You're not the best thing that I knew." I retaliated.

"You never were." She snapped back.

"You never cared too much for all this hanging around." Perhaps if I tried to reason with her to get me out of these chains.

Gaz lightly shrugged. "It's just the same thing all the time." She turned away from me and the light. "I never get what I want."

"You should know by now to never get too close to the end of the line." I said, knowing that I'd have struck a chord within her. In all honesty, I loved it when we fight.

She spun on her bare heel to face me with a blushed face. "You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time when I was only for you."

I grinned. "And what is that, Gaz-love?"

"A selfish, arrogant, simple-minded alien buffoon. That is what you used to be and who you are now."

"So why all this?" I asked, rattling the chains around my wrists.

Her face turned toward the candle allowing the flames to cast it's gentle glow on her moon kissed skin. "I wanted to see if you still wanted me as I do you." Tears formed but never fell from her eyes as she dropped to her knees.

My Pak remembered, I used one of my many tools to free me from the metal constraints and knelt next to my one and only love. I held unto her with care and love, though she didn't cry. She's much too proud to cry. So we sat on the warm ground remembering the past, living through the present, and wondering what is in the near future.

"Gaz." I whispered. I had so much to tell her. So much to say. So much to explain, but all I could think of was... "I love you."

Her golden eyes meet mine, a slight smile gracing her features. "I love you, too."

I smiled back and rested my head against hers. "This is it, now." I stroked her blushed cheeks. "Everybody'll get down for _that_ was all I could take."

"That was how a heart breaks." Gaz whispered before she claimed that which had always been hers: me.


End file.
